Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart device and controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a camera module of a mobile terminal or a smart device and controlling method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents such as videos and television programs.
In order to run such functions, a mobile terminal is basically connected to other devices or network using various communication protocols and can provide a user with ubiquitous computing environment. In particular, a mobile terminal has been evolved into a smart device that enables the connectivity to networks and the ubiquitous computing. The smart device evolving from a mobile terminal is manufactured in a traditional size for a user to hold the smart device with a hand, whereby the user carries the smart device in a manner of holding the smart device with his hand or putting the smart device in a bag or pocket. Recently, owing to the technological developments, a smart device tends to be manufactured in further smaller size and is developed into a wearable smart device directly worn on a user's body.
Meanwhile, since a smart device is conveniently portable, a user tends to frequently use a camera module of the smart device to obtain desired image information, i.e., to take photos and to make videos. Hence, the camera module of the smart device keeps being improved to have further enhanced functions. Particularly, in order to improve the quality of the obtained photo or video, like normal cameras, a camera module of a smart device is attempted to include an iris. A normal iris uses an assembly of a multitude of blades to adjust a size of an aperture configured to admit light and may have a considerable volume. However, since each of the smart device and the camera module of the smart device should have a limited size due to the required portability, a normal iris is cannot be accommodated in the camera module of the smart device. Thus, an iris needs to be improved to be optimized for the camera module of the smart device.
Moreover, if an iris is applied to a camera module of a portable smart device, various controls for improving qualities of obtained photos and videos are enabled using the iris. Hence, a control of a smart device needs to be enhanced for quality improvement.